The Way
by dracoluveralways
Summary: Hermione loses the only man she's ever loved to a stupid mistake he made. Will she let him back in or will she find another man? R&R!FINISHED
1. Don't Tell Me

The Way

Chapter 1: Don't tell me

'It's our anniversary,' thought Hermione.  
They'd been together for 2 years. They were the idle couple. The Boy Who Lived and the Bookworm. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It was like a fairy tale; almost as if fate had decided that they should be together.  
'I wonder if he remembers…'

'She looks so cute, sitting there with her Hogwarts: A History Revised 5th Edition in her lap…I wonder how much she's going to love her anniversary present. I know I'll love it…'  
"Happy 2 year anniversary," he whispered in her ear.  
"Oh Harry, you remembered!"  
"Of course I did, Mya. Come upstairs with me, I have something for you.  
"Okay," Hermione said as she stumbled up the stairs behind Harry.

They went into Hermione's dorm room and Harry shut the door behind them. He started kissing her and she had to admit; he was a great kisser. They both headed towards the bed, still kissing, and Harry put a locking and silencing charm on the room. When Harry started lifting Hermione's shirt over her head, Hermione pulled away.

**You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
****Why you gave me that kiss  
****It was something like this and made me go oh oh  
****You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears  
****Why did you have to go?  
****Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
****Guys are so hard to trust**

"Harry, I don't think I'm ready for this yet."  
"Damnit, Mya! We've been dating for 2 years. When are you going to do this; when we're 30? You're my girlfriend. I'm the only virgin in this school you know. Come on!"

**Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl  
****The one who gives it all away-yeah**

"That is such an exaggeration. You are not the only virgin in school. And I'm not your slut. I thought you loved me, but now I know you just want me to be your sex toy. Well, guess what! I'm a person, too. I have feelings, too. If all you want from me is sex, then I made a big mistake by even considering dating you."

**Did you think that I was going to give it up to you-  
****this time  
****Did you think that it was something I was going to do-  
****and cry  
****Don't try to tell me what to do  
****Don't try to tell me what to say  
****You're better off that way**

By this time, tears were streaming down her face. She ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and all the way to the Entrance Hall, where she sat on the floor against the wall and sobbed.

**Don't think that your charm  
****And the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
****Will get you in my pants  
****I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
****I'm gonna ask you to stop  
****I thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset  
****So get out of my head, get off of my bed  
****Yeah that's what I said**

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and quickly wiped away her tears.  
"Hello? Is anyone down here? Hello?" a voice called.  
'There she is and she is crying. I'm not going completely bonkers…who is that? Oh my gods, it's Mya…I better go see what's wrong...'  
"Hermione, why are you crying?" Draco asked, a hint of softness in his voice.  
Hermione heard the "softness", but quickly shook it off. "Malfoy? I'm not crying. And besides, why do you care?"  
"Well, you are human and no human deserves to be ignored. Plus, I sleep not very far from here, or try to sleep except for a certain person's sobbing was keeping me up. I'm a prefect and my ears have been extremely sensitive ever since I became one; I'm sure you understand."  
"Yeah, sure. Anyways, I'm fine. I'll just head to bed, now."  
And with that, Hermione stalked off.

'I really wish I knew what was troubling her…'

**Did you think that I was going to give it up to you-  
this time  
Did you think that it was something I was going to do-  
and cry  
Don't tryto tell me what to do  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way**

* * *

I'm bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk! how are you? it's been a long time. so, this is actually a re-write of _Something About the Way_ except I figure it's proly not gonna go the same way and when i think about it, the only thing the same are the characters. hhhhhhhmmmmmmm...well, you like it? review. don't like it? review. questions? review. comments? review. suggestions? review. so basically, just review. thx  
wuv ya  
dracoluveralways 


	2. Til I Get Over You

The Way

Chapter 2: 'Til I Get Over You

_Two weeks later_

Hermione was alone in the common room, again. Ever since they "broke-up", people either took Harry or Hermione's side. Their "sides" were about equal. The only person in Gryffindor that didn't take sides was Ron. He spent most of his time making Harry and Hermione at least friends again, if not more.

Everyone was at dinner. She didn't feel like she needed the whispers and mean comments today, so she stayed upstairs. She planned on going to the kitchen after dinner to get something to eat.

**Every time I feel alone**

**I can blame it on you**

**And I do oh**

**You got me like a loaded gun**

**Golden sun and sky so blue**

**We both know that we want it**

**But we both know you left me no choice**

'The kitchen is safe' Hermione thought 'since only Harry, Ron, the teachers and I know how to get in. I'm sure Harry and Ron are at dinner because I watched them go. Plus, Harry told me they were going to dinner and he knows better than to lie to me since he wants me back…'

**(Chaque fols que tu ton va)**

**You just bring me down**

**(je pretend que tu fais bien)**

**So I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you**

Three hours later, Hermione was getting ready to go down to the kitchen. She threw the invisibility cloak that she had borrowed over herself and exited the dormitory.

**Sometimes I watch the world go by**

**I wonder what it's like**

**To wake up every single day**

**Smile on your face**

**You never tried**

**We both know we can't change it**

**But we both know we'll just have to face it**

Hermione came out of the kitchen with her stomach full. She brought a goblet full of water for her room. It was full to the top so she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, since she didn't want to spill the water. She was so engulfed in not spilling her water that she bumped into someone and spilled the water all over.

**(Chaque fols que tu ton va)**

**You just bring me down**

**(je pretend que tu fais bien)**

**So I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Great Granger! Even when we're not dating you're spilling stuff all over me."

Hermione's cloak had slipped off and now the stranger was taking its cloak off.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"In case you didn't know, you don't own the kitchen. Other people are allowed in it," Harry chuckled.

'He has the greatest smile ever, I just want to melt into his arms and apologize, I want him back…wait a second, no I don't, and he's a jerk off…'

"Yeah, well, arg, good bye Mr. Potter."

"See ya, Granger."

**If only I could give you up**

**But would I want to let you off of this soapbox baby?**

**We both know that we want it**

**But we both know you left me no choice**

"Arg, he makes me so mad sometimes," Hermione thought out loud.

**We both know that I'm not over you**

**I'm not over you**

Next thing she knew, she was face to face with the person she least wanted to see right now, besides Harry, Draco Malfoy.

"Who makes you mad?"

"As if it's any of your business," Hermione snapped back.

"Oh excuse me, again, for caring."

Before she could think, Hermione had thrown herself into Draco's chest and started bawling. Surprisingly, Draco sunk to the floor and was somewhat comforting her.

"Shh…it's alright, just let it all out, it always helps."

"Ican'tbelievehetriedtohavesexwithmeandIrefusedandthenIcriedandnowwe'reapartandIwanthimbackbutitallhappenedsofastand…" Hermione jumbled together and let out in between sobs and sniffles and now a fresh set of tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Oh gods, you must think I'm a total freak. This is the second time you've seen me cry. I'll just head up to my room and finish my pity fest by myself. I'm sorry," she added.

"No, no, it's all good. Stay here."

"I really shouldn't, but thanks for being there for me even though we've been enemies. Bye."

Draco helped Hermione up and then got up. On the way, his lips brushed hers. He felt a surge of energy and wanted more. He kissed her again, only this time longer and more gentle and kind.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Night, Mal- you just called my Hermione!"

"You just kissed me."

"What are you, 12? That was all you, but I understand. Good night, Draco."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry so slow. did you miss me? proly not, but at least you read my story. I'm really honored to have you guys as readers, but i don't know all of you. so review, review, review, review and...oh yeah, review. that way i can thank you properly and i'll know that you're reading my story! bye for now.   
wuv ya   
dracoluveralways 


	3. Gifts and Curses

The Way

Chapter 3: Gifts and Curses

_She was in the kitchen making supper when she heard a whine coming from behind her. She turned to se a little girl with light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes in a highchair reaching for something past her. 'She looks like someone I know,' she thought. 'Who is she?' Hermione turned to see a plate of food cut up into small pieces. Assuming the toddler wanted the food, she gave it to her._

_"Tanks, mummy," the child smiled up at her. 'She's mine,' Hermione thought._

_"Your welcome," Hermione replied as she turned back to the supper on the stove._

Next thing she heard was the lock on the door jiggling. "Draco's home!" she thought. Two minutes later, she felt someone's hands around her waist and lips on her neck. He picked her up and turned her around so that their lips met in a much waited-for kiss.

Hermione then awoke to the sun illuminating the entire dorm.

"That was one of the most wonderful dreams I've had in a long time and this is a perfect morning to show for it.," she thought. She could hardly even remember the dream, but she knew it was good.

She dressed in bright colors under her school robes to show her good mood, even though no one would see them. Whistling, she skipped all the way down to the Great Hall, where she sat between Ron and Harry. She chirped hello and went on nibbling at the toast and eggs, humming a pleasant tune.

"She's so happy, I love her this way. She doesn't even realize that she's sitting by the guy that's been a jerk to her for the past two weeks," Harry thought.

**(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down.**

"Mya, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can we go to the common room?"

"Sure thing, Harry…HARRY?" she yelled. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran out of the Great Hall. She stumbled up the many flights of stairs until she was safe and sound in her sunny dorm.

"Damnit! Nothing was supposed to go wrong today! Arg, he ruins everything," she thought out loud.

Just then, there was a light knock on the door. Thinking it was Ron, she muttered a "come in".

"Mya, there's something we _need_ to talk about."

"Harry! I don't want to talk to you. You ruined my life. I was so happy with you and then you had to go and turn into a jerk. What's wrong with you? Can't you tell I don't want to talk to you?"

"Mya, it's about that. Look, I'm really sorry, but you need to listen to my explaination."

"There is no explaination good enough, Harry! I can't even think of any excuse to forgive you and run back to you. Don't you see? We're over."

"I don't expect you to run back, hell, I'll even understand if you won't even except me as a friend. All I ask is that you listen to what I've got to say and at least consider my apology."

"Fine"

"First of all, I want to say I love you Mya, and I would never do or say those things to you. The only reason you think I did is because of Malfoy. He charmed me with a spell that works similar to the polyjuice potion, turning the user into any person they wish. The only way you or anyone else didn't suspect it is because it is a highly-advanced spell. It's also Dark magic, a spell that Voldemort himself probably invented. Anyways, he tried to perform the spell on me, but, seeing as he had my wand, the only way to stop him was a physical fight. After a great many punches and a broken nose on my part, Crabbe and Goyle joined in and knocked me out. While I was unconscious, he must have performed the spell. By the time I awoke, he was in my body and I was in his."

**I see your face with every punch I take, **

**and every bone I break, it's all for you. **

**And my worst pains are words I cannot say, **

**still I will always fight on for you.**

"So he said all those horrible things to me and you, in Malfoy's body, comforted me?" she asked, leaving out the kiss.

"Precisely," Harry confirmed.

"So what was his plan? I mean, did he go through all that work just to have fun in your body like some sick kind of puppet master? And why didn't you fight it once it was place on you?"

"As you well know, Voldemort needs an heir, he's not quite immortal yet. Malfoy supposedly wanted to impregnate you and give Voldemort his heir. Fortunately, you don't easily fall for tricks to get you in bed, or he would have succeeded."

"And…"

"And…oh, the spell is mostly used by the Death Eaters to seek information by becoming someone like the Minister of Magic. If the Minister were to fight against it, all the people the Death Eater saw as the Minister would be hurt or killed, depending on how hard the spell was fought against. So I didn't fight against it to save you and everyone else Malfoy saw as me. It's all confusing but it happened. That man has a sick and twisted mind.

"Why me? I mean, there's plenty of other girls that he could have gotten into bed. Why me?"

"He said something about a prophecy but I think it's because you the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and the hardest to get, therefore, he could go to great lengths to please his master."

"So the spell was so strong, it took two weeks to wear off?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

**(She is the one), all that I wanted, **

**(she is the one), and I will be haunted, **

**(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now.**

"So we're dealing with a powerful and evil wizard."

"You think he's going to do something else?" Hermione asked, a paniced look on her face.

"Of course, he's not going to give up that easily, and the heir is probably only a piece of his plan. He most likely has a big plan to try to take over the world or something like that. Afterall, every Death Eater is power-hungry just like their master."

**I see your face with every punch I take, **

**and every bone I break, it's all for you. **

**And my worst pains are words I cannot say, **

**Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...**

**

* * *

**hey guys! okay, i think i've decided that i wanna keep writing "Something About the Way". i'm not completely sre though, so please, please, please, please review me on your thoughts. i really need feedback. please, all those reader who read without reviewing (i'm not trying to be a hypocrite cuz i do it too) if you have any thoughts at all, please send them to me, i need your comments, questions and critisms. please!  
wuv ya  
dracoluveralways 


	4. I promise

The Way  
Chapter 4:  
I Promise

"In my seven years at Hogwarts, nothing this bad has been targeted toward me," Hermione thought. "But Harry would know how dangerous these situations can be, so I'm pretty sure I can trust him."  
Just then, Lavender Brown barged into their dorm.  
"Harry's in the Hospital Wing. Someone bashed him in the head. Oh, he looks horrible and they don't know if he'll make it," she managed to get out before she burst into tears.  
As fast as lightning, Hermione was down in the Hospital Wing, holding Harry's hand. She sat there with him, weeping as he slipped into a coma.

"Hermione, I just heard. Oh gods, you're a wreck. Go clean up and I'll watch for signs of him waking up," Ron said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thanks Ron, I won't be long. I'm really glad you came."  
"Of course, why wouldn't I."  
"Well, you've been really busy lately and-"  
"Mya, I always have time for my two best friends, I just figured you two would want some alone time to re-bond after what happened."  
"You're right, thanks again."

In ten minutes time, Hermione was back, only this time she had books and homework to pass the time until he woke up.  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice came, breaking the fake look of concentration on Hermione's face.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any idea who would do this to Harry?"  
She thought for a long time. She wondered if she should tell Ron about Malfoy's plan. She figured she should because after all, Ron was here ready to support both Harry and Hermione.  
After a few minutes of deep thought, Hermione whispered Malfoy's horrible plan to Ron.  
"And that's why I think Malfoy or one of his cronies hit Harry."  
"Oh my gods, Mya! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Harry only told me yesterday and I haven't seen you around in a while."  
"Sorry, I guess I have been rather busy. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters, right?"  
"Right."  
"Okay, do you think Harry had a plan to defeat Malfoy?"  
"Probably, but it could take ages for Harry to wake up. By that time Malfoy could've already forced his way into what he wants." At this, Hermione shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it," she said breaking in tears.  
Ron hugged Hermione close. "Don't worry, Mya. I'll figure everything out. Everything will be okay, I promise."

* * *

you like? review please!

love,  
dracoluveralways


	5. The Marauder's Map

The Way

Chapter 5:

The Marauder's Map

The next day, both Ron and Hermione had left Harry's bedside to go to classes after being shooed out by Madam Pomfrey. They had agreed to meet each other at dinner and walk together to the Hospital Wing to spend another night beside Harry.

'_Mmm…dinner. I haven't eaten anything in over a day_,' Ron thought. But when he reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. '_She's probably not hungry and will show up toward the end of dinner_,' he thought while piling food on his plate and eating it silently.

The end of dinner came and went, and Ron was on his way to the Hospital Wing, thinking Hermione was surely there. However, the only person there was a peaceful looking Harry.

'_Where is she?_' he kept asking himself. He was heading up to the common room, only to find no Hermione. Instead, he found Ginny. When he asked her if she'd seen Hermione, she shook her head. Ron then asked Ginny to check her dorm, as he could not, being a guy. When Ginny came back down and said she wasn't there, Ron tore up to his dorm and, pacing back and forth, tried to figure out where she was. Then, his heart dropped to his stomach when he remembered Malfoy's plan. He was sure Malfoy had Hermione, but where?

'_The Marauder's Map!_' Ron remembered.

He pulled the map out from under all the junk on Harry's bedside table.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink then started spidering onto the page until Ron could make out the map of Hogwarts. He searched the page for a dot labeled "Hermione Granger" and found it heading toward the Forbidden Forest. Sure enough, a dot labeled "Draco Malfoy" was next to her, probably dragging her. Ron grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, threw it over himself, and ran out the castle doors, his eyes only leaving the map to watch for walls and opening doors.

When he reached the Forest, he pulled out his wand. He was getting closer to where the two dots were. Finally, he was hidden behind a bush right next to where the dots were located, but no one was in sight. He slowly made his way toward where they were, but still no one.

'_It must be broken_,' Ron thought, cursing noiselessly. He walked the spot in circles until he stepped on something that made a different noise than the soft earth. He quickly bent down and brushed the dirt and leaves away to uncover a door. Upon lifting it up, Ron found a deep hole, so deep, the bottom was as invisible as himself. Only a ladder could be seen to climb down. Ron put his foot on the first rung.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled as he climbed the ladder as fast as he dared.


	6. The Hidden Chamber

The Way  
Chapter 6:  
The Hidden Chamber

'Oh gods, he's going to rape me' Hermione thought as Malfoy walked toward her, an evil, hungry glint gleaming in his eyes.

As Ron reached the bottom of the ladder, he made his way down into a dark and musty little room which was surrounded by doors, each the same, no doubt to confuse any intruder. Ron was putting his ear to every door, listening for the voices of Hermione and Malfoy until he heard a girl scream with terror. He ran to the door he had heard the scream come from and burst into the room.  
Malfoy was standing over a terrified Hermione in his boxers while fumbling with the button on Hermione's pants. Ron took advantage of this by cursing him from behind, knocking Malfoy out.  
"Hermione, are you alright? Did he do it?" Ron asked.  
"Oh Ron," she sobbed as she threw herself into his arms. "It was awful, but you came just in time. Thank you so much!"  
"Shh…it will be alright Mya. We should probably head up to the castle to tell Dumbledore and you should go to Madam Pomfrey; your nose is bleeding."  
"Yes, all right," she sniffed.  
"_Mobilicorpus_!"

In no time, Malfoy was floating out of the Forest with Ron and Hermione right behind him.  
"Okay, do you have any idea where Dumbledore's office is?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head, still unable to talk.  
"Why? Do you need to see me?" a voice asked.  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, sir. We have something to tell you. May we talk to you in private?"  
"Certainly, follow me to my office."

When they got there, Ron spilled everything from the body switching between Malfoy and Harry, to Hermione's recent encounter.  
"Wow, I had better alert the Ministry at once. This will all be cleared up in a few hours. Leave Mr. Malfoy here and take Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing. There is no need to worry about a thing anymore."

A few weeks before Christmas, the news had fled until everyone had a different version of the recent events, yet none of the rumors were at all close to the truth.  
Harry and Hermione had gotten back together and even Ron had found a girlfriend, Lavender Brown, just in time for the Christmas Ball.

* * *

REVIEW!

love,  
dracoluveralways


	7. The Christmas Ball

The Way  
Chapter 7:  
The Christmas Ball

Hermione was putting her shoes on when Ginny entered.  
"Oh my gods, Mya, you look gorgeous!"  
"Thanks Gin, so do you."  
"Let's get Lavender and head down there, it's about to start!"

As Hermione came down the steps, Harry gasped. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress and glittering heels.  
"Mya, you look like an angel," he whispered in her ear as they hugged and captured each other in a soft kiss.

As they reached the ball, Harry asked her to dance. They swayed to the tune of "The Way" by Clay Aiken. As they danced, Harry sang the words in her ear and she knew he was telling her how much he loved her.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why,_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

From that night on, Harry and Hermione knew how much they loved each other and, on Christmas Morning, Harry got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand.

"Mya, from the first day I saw you on the Hogwarts Express, I loved you. I didn't find out until the Christmas Ball. You were my angel and little did I know, you loved me back. And now, here we are, a couple, as happy as we've ever been. Mya, I want to make you happy for the rest of time. Hermione Anne Granger, will you marry me?"

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way._

"Of course Harry!"

* * *

THE END! REVIEW! 

love,  
dracoluveralways


End file.
